The present invention relates to a fuel injection pump governor for a combustion ignition engine.
The present invention overcomes two technical problems which have remained heretofore unsolved by a simple mechanical device. In a fuel injection pump governor comprising a boost compensator which positions a fuel injection control rack in response to the supercharged induction air pressure of the engine, it is necessary to provide a fuel mixture which is 120% to 150% rich for starting the engine. This function is generally provided by an operator actuated manual lever. However, many engine operators leave the lever in the start position too long, resulting in a waste of fuel and atmospheric pollution caused by the incomplete combustion of an overly rich fuel mixture.
The second problem is encountered when a centrifugal flyweight assembly is employed to increase the fuel injection volume under low speed, heavy load operation to prevent stalling of the engine. The operation of the flyweight assembly tends to oppose that of the boost compensator which results in erratic operation.